Rhapsody
by Shotoo Kanaria
Summary: [AU, Yaoi, Mu x Shaka e outros] Porque todos amigos de infância têm uma história.
1. Chapter 1

CAPÍTULO I

19 de setembro. Completaria 22 anos naquele dia. Já tinha comemorado com sua família em um almoço na mansão de seus pais, com tudo aquilo o que tinha direito, mas à noite seria apenas para os mais íntimos. Preparava uma coisa bem simples em seu apartamento. Teria muita música, comida, bebida, e o melhor de tudo: A companhia de seus onze melhores amigos.

Shaka era uma pessoa que se dizia feliz e com sorte. Era bem sucedido financeiramente - não que isso fosse essencial para ser feliz-, tinha uma família grande e unida, adorava seu trabalho e tinha amigos verdadeiros e maravilhosos. Esses sim eram estritamente essenciais. Tinha os companheiros mais maravilhosos que podia ter. Sentia-se muito querido quando estava rodeado por eles. Eram amigos de infância e não se desgrudaram desde então. Poderiam até se afastar, mudar de cidade ou país, mas nunca perderiam o contado. Sempre arrumavam uma data para se reencontrarem, colocar os assuntos em dia, falar bobagens, beberem, falarem mais bobagens, namorar e beber mais.

Estava sentado em seu sofá, com uma taça de vinho tinto em uma das mãos, e uma fotografia na outra. Estavam todos nela. Os doze. Começou a se lembrar de quando os conhecera. Foi há muitos anos, em um acampamento de verão. Shaka riu e se lembrou do dia em que chegara no "The Sanctuary", como era chamado o tal acampamento. Estava na Grécia já há alguns meses. Viera da Índia, lugar que não queria ter saído nunca, na época. Shaka odiava aquele lugar: Odiava saber que suas aulas de grego não haviam adiantado de nada, quando tentava algum diálogo com aqueles gregos escandalosos. Queria morrer a ter que ficar mais um mês naquele lugar. Foi aí que seu pai teve a _brilhante_ idéia de mandá-lo para aquele acampamento que de acordo com ele, seu filho não se sentiria deslocado, pois crianças do mundo todo estariam lá. O garoto teria uma oportunidade de poucos pois o lugar era extremamente caro, e apenas crianças da classe mais alta da sociedade tinham o privilégio de estar lá. Shaka não dava a mínima. Queria mesmo que aqueles malditos três meses que ficaria por lá passassem. E rápido.

A primeira impressão de quando viu o lugar foi de "o que eu exatamente estou fazendo aqui nesse buraco???". Sim. O garoto dos cabelos dourados era extremamente cricri. Chegava a ser demasiadamente chato quando queria, mas no fundo só precisava de um pouco da atenção das pessoas, como toda criança. Ele preferia ficar isolado. Era muito religioso e tinha o costume de meditar logo depois que ficava nervoso com algo. Tinha muitas qualidades na época. Era brilhante com os números, amava ler, e tinha um dom de cativar as pessoas, mesmo contra a sua vontade. Não gostava das pessoas de lá exatamente. E de nenhum lugar. Poucos tinham o prazer de vê-lo sorrindo, ou animado. Tinha 25 gatos que faziam companhia e que substituíam as pessoas perfeitamente. Não precisava de _gente _ao seu redor o tempo todo, mas mesmo assim adorava chamar atenção. Típico de um pré-adolescente de 14 anos.

E por tudo que é mais sagrado! O que eram aquelas crianças! Shaka estava assustado de dentro de sua limusine estacionada na porta do acampamento. Vários carros luxuosos estavam estacionados, e dois ônibus tinham acabado de chegar, carregado de pirralhos dos mais diferentes tipos. Todos com uma mochila nas costas, ou malas nas mãos. Corriam para lá e para cá, a fim de explorar o lugar não dando a menor atenção aos monitores que tentavam em vão organizar filas de meninos e meninas, para que esses pudessem se dirigir aos seus alojamentos.

- Me tire daqui Manfred! – suplicou para seu motorista, com seus olhos arregalados, ao mesmo tempo em que fechava o vidro do carro.

- Senhor Shaka, são apenas crianças, como você. – disse tentando acalmar o loirinho.

- Não. Aquilo não são crianças. São verdadeiros... MONSTROS! – e fechou a cara.

- Por Deus... – Manfred achou graça na expressão zangada do garoto. Achava-se _tão _adulto, mas seu comportamento era na verdade de uma criança, que era. – Não precisa se preocupar. São inofensivos. – disse olhando o garoto pelo retrovisor.

- Como tem tanta certeza? - questionou meio desconfiado e ainda esbravejando.

- Ora Shaka. Como eu disse, são apenas crianças se divertindo. Tudo perfeitamente normal. Você vai ver quando os conhecer melhor. Aposto que logo fará amizades. – se virou para encarar o rosto do menino e continuou, sorrindo. – Eles são legais. Vão gostar de você também.

- Eu duvido muito... – virou-se para a janela e continuou a observar as crianças que lá estavam. – Além do mais eu não quero ser amigo deles. Já tenho os meus gatos, e meus amigos lá do meu país... Eu espero... – disse finalmente.

- Mais é claro que tem! Eles não te esqueceriam.

- Será mesmo Manfred? Eu ainda não recebi nenhum telefonema deles, NENHUM! Acredita? E agora eu estou aqui nesse bendito país se eles a quilômetros de distância! Com certeza já não lembram mais de mim... – continuava fitando as crianças lá fora, mas com lágrimas nos olhos ao lembrar de seus dois únicos amigos da Índia, que tanto amava e sentia falta.

- Como eles poderiam esquecer uma pessoa tão especial como você? – por fim, Shaka sorriu pela primeira vez naquele dia, ao ouvir as palavras de seu motorista que até então era seu único amigo _humano_ desde que chegara na Grécia.

- Obrigado Manf. Só você mesmo para me fazer sorrir em um momento tão fúnebre e traumático como esse.

Manfred riu. Shaka estava fazendo uma tempestade em um copo d'água e o que achava mais graça é que sentia que o garoto tinha vergonha de dizer que estava apenas...aflito.

- Não seja tão dramático senhor Shaka. – divertiu-se ao ver a careta que recebera do menino. – Está com medo. É perfeitamente natural... – o provocou, pegando em seu ponto fraco.

- NÃO ESTOU COM MEDO! – esbravejou. Não daria o braço a torcer. Nunca dera. Não o Shaka.

- Está bem. Mas então porque ainda está aqui e não lá fora?- perguntou ao garoto enquanto ajeitava sua gravata.

- Bem... É que eu preciso... eu acho que...eu... Ta Ta! Você venceu! Eu não estou com medo. Eu estou APAVORADO! Olhe só para elas Manf! – o motorista começou a observar junto de Shaka a criançada que não paravam nem um instante. – Estão todos se divertindo, já tem seus grupinhos formados, e eu? O que eu tenho? Droga! O que eles vão achar de mim? Eu não sei exatamente ser social, se eles fossem gatos eu até os entenderia, mas NÃO! ELES NÃO SÃO! Manf! Eu já estou até vendo eles perguntando as coisas e eu não respondendo nada! E com certeza vai ter aquela clássica: "Existem indianos loiros?" E tem também aquela que todos SEMPRE perguntam...

- Antes que você continue a tagarelar... – interrompeu o garoto, depois de ter contado até dez mentalmente tentando se acalmar e a ter paciência com aquela criaturinha _adorável. _– Tente manter o controle e se acalme. Eu tenho certeza que vão gostar de você. Você sabe que é um garoto muito especial não sabe? – Shaka bufando de nervoso, assentiu. – Não adianta ficar assim! Vamos! Trate de melhorar esse seu rostinho e ao menos TENTE ser simpático se alguém vier lhe cumprimentar. E não se esqueça daquelas dicas que eu te dei sobre quando estiver afim de alguma garota. – Piscou com um sorriso no rosto.

Shaka rolou os olhos, mas acabou rindo logo depois junto com seu amigo motorista da limusine.

- Pode deixar Manfred. Está tudo guardado aqui. – apontou com o indicador para sua cabeça. Tinha decorado tudo mesmo. – Bom, como eu não tenho outra escolha... Eu vou indo. – abriu a porta do carro, como se estivesse abrindo a porta para o inferno ou coisa parecida. – _São só três meses, Shaka... três meses e seu sofrimento acaba..._ – disse a si mesmo em pensamento enquanto ia a direção ao porta-malas, onde Manfred já retirava as suas cinco malas enormes de lá de dentro.

- Acho que não é necessário tudo isso. Mamãe é um pouco exagerada. – sorriu de canto para o motorista que estava coberto pelas malas que carregava em seus braços. – Eu só preciso dessa...Aqui. – pegou a mala que estava por cima, abriu apenas checando se era essa mesma. Tinha o número necessário de roupas que precisaria, e te alguns livros que o ajudariam a passar o tempo.

- Então eu te vejo daqui a uns... Noventa dias. – disse Manfred, olhando para o rostinho tristonho do menino.

- Assim você me desanima mais. – então correu para abraçar o motorista, com todo o carinho que conseguia demonstrar. – Cuide bem dos meus gatos tá? – disse ainda abraçado ao amigo.

- Claro que sim. Como se fossem meus. – soltou o garoto e se abaixou um pouco, para olhá-lo nos olhos, que já estavam marejados.- E você não esqueça de ser você mesmo. E me telefone quando precisar de algo.

- Está bem.– sorriu, dando o ultimo abraço no seu amigo. – Até mais Manf.

E se afastou um pouco e observou a limusine preta se afastar. Acenou apenas com uma das mãos, e continuou a caminhar em direção a porteira de entrada com a sua mala em mãos, decidido a não ser tão rude com as pessoas e tolerá-las. Faria de conta que elas eram como seus bichanos, e os trataria bem, na medida do possível.

"_Meditar, meditar e meditar. Vou precisar usar muito essa arte." – _Pensou enquanto colocava os pés para dentro do local. Observou o lugar onde ficaria nos próximos meses, e viu que não era tão mal assim. Na verdade não era nada mal. Tinha pontos muito belos, tinha muito verde, muitas flores e pássaros por toda parte. Viu que teria muitos lugares sossegados para meditar, se não fossem aquelas malditas criaturas barulhentas!

Até que elas já estavam mais controladas, se dirigindo as filas que lhes eram indicadas. Ficou pensando em como elas eram diferentes. Meninas e meninos que nunca tinham se visto, já estando tão enturmadas umas com as outras. Adoraria conhecer pessoas de outros paises, e outras culturas, mesmo que achasse muito difícil que alguém o agüentasse. Tinha noção o quanto era insuportável quando queria. Shaka foi tirado de seus pensamentos quando sentiu alguém lhe cutucando os ombros. Virou-se e não encontrou ninguém. Arqueou uma sobrancelha e deixou pra lá, voltando a caminhar em direção a um mural pensando estar tendo sensações estranhas e inúteis.

Começou a ler um papel que continha algumas regras do lugar. O The Sanctuary era um local conceituado demais para o seu gosto e queria achar algum erro ali só pra poder reclamar com seu pai depois.

Sentiu novamente um cutucão no seu ombro e virou-se mais rapidamente pegando no flagra um garoto que corria até uma árvore, escondendo-se lá. Shaka estreitou o olhar com uma certa irritação. Pensou em deixar quieto, mais não agüentaria de curiosidade se não visse o rosto de quem o importunara. Foi em silêncio até o lugar onde aquela pessoa tinha se escondido, decidido em pegá-lo de surpresa pelo outro lado da árvore.

- Ahá! – tentou assustar o seu alvo, mais ele não estava mais lá. Ficou pensativo, imaginando o que o garoto queria com ele, e como conseguia ser tão rápido e atrevido.

- Que diabos... Pra onde ele f... – Virou-se, mas deu de cara com o garoto, que gritou. Então Shaka gritou também, tamanho foi o susto que levou. – Ei! Espere! – o menino tinha corrido dele em direção a uma multidão, não dando tempo de Shaka raciocinar e correr atrás dele. Seu coração ainda estava acelerado, tamanho foi o susto, mas também sentira outra coisa estranha ao encontrar aqueles olhos intensos. O garoto era diferente. Tinha os cabelos cor de lavanda, e cheirava bem. Tinha traços belos e marcantes e uma face rubra que Shaka achou extremamente...fofo. Não entendeu o que aquele garoto queria com ele, mas não conseguiu parar de pensar naquele pestinha. Andou em direção a sua mala, que havia deixado perto do mural que estava lendo antes de ser importunado, e seguiu para onde estava aquele monte de crianças, para tentar encontrar um lugar onde ficaria.

- OS MENINOS VENHAM AQUI COMIGO! E AS GAROTAS SIGAM A LANA ATÉ ALI POR FAVOR! – um cara que Shaka achou muito estranho, cheio de mala e se achando o tal, falava no microfone com os garotos para que o acompanhasse até um lugar um pouco mais afastado da parte da entrada. Shaka o seguiu, junto com vários outros garotos tagarelas.

- Bom. Deixe-me apresentar para os novatos. Meu nome é Shion, e eu vou ser o instrutor de vocês. Aquela que está com as meninas é a Lana, e eu sei que vocês prefeririam ficar com ela e não comigo, por ela ser mais gostosa e tal... – risos – Mas eu juro que vou tentar ser o melhor instrutor e amigo de vocês. Eu peço que me perguntem tudo que quiserem e eu estarei disposto a responder com prazer se eu souber. Ergam as mãos quando quiserem. Um de cada vez.

Várias mãos se levantaram, então Shion respondeu uma a uma pergunta. Shaka prestava atenção em todas elas, para não correr o risco de perguntar coisas repetidas.

- Agente dorme onde? – o garotinho dos cabelos vermelhos e pele sardenta, questionou o instrutor.

- Nós iremos fazer uma divisão primeiramente. Vamos dividir vocês por ordem de inscrição, e em cada alojamento cabem exatamente doze garotos. Eles são logo ali. – e apontou para um lugar meio distante, onde havia mini hoteizinhos muito simpáticos segundo Shaka.

- Não vamos dormir junto das garotas? – um outro garoto -que Shaka não conseguiu ver o rosto, pois estava muito na frente – perguntou, com uma feição de que tinha alguma esperança, apesar de já saber a resposta.

- Infelizmente garotos, é a lei da casa. Nada de quartos mistos. – disse Shion, certo de que se os garotos tivessem tomates em suas mãos, o alvo seria certamente ele.

O abalo foi geral, todos vaiaram, inclusive Shaka, que também entrou na brincadeira, já mais descontraído, mesmo sem ter feito nenhuma amizade, além do garoto dos cabelos cor de lavanda, que não trocou nenhuma palavra com ele a não ser um "AHHHHHHH" com o susto que levou naquela hora.

Shion pediu silêncio e continuou. – Mais alguma pergunta moçada? Nada? – silêncio - Então fim das perguntas. Acompanhem-me até aquela mesa e me digam seus nomes e eu direi em que alojamento você ficará.

Todos o seguiram, fazendo uma fila na frente da mesa. Shaka exatamente o ultimo da fila, e já não agüentando mais aquela mala em sua mão, deixou-a no chão e suspirou.

Vinte minutos de espera e então chegara a sua vez. Fitou o instrutor que mostrava um belo sorriso.

- Então meu rapaz, você deve ser o... Shaka não é mesmo?

- Como sabe? – estava mesmo sem entender como aquele cara sabia seu nome sem nunca ter visto.

- Como eu sei? – riu – Bom, você é o nosso maior visitante desse ano. Seu pai é um grande amigo do dono daqui e por isso você passa a ser um celebre convidado. – abriu ainda mais o sorriso.

- Mas como sabe que sou EU exatamente? Nunca me viu, ora essa! – Shaka se estressava cada vez mais com Shion, que cada vez sorria mais.

- Me disseram que tinha a aparência que têm. Cabelos loiros e compridos, olhos claros, rosto afeminado – Shaka bufou nessa hora -... E um mau humor excessivo, mas que se controla rapidinho com uma bela meditação. – Shion não se agüentou e riu da cara dele.

- Me diga de uma vez por todas qual é o maldito alojamento que eu vou ficar! – e lá se foi o que restava do seu bom humor, se é que ele tinha vindo alguma vez...

- Alojamento número 77. É aquele ali – apontou – perto dos jardins de rosas brancas.

- Quem vai ficar lá comigo? – Shaka queria saber quem serias as pragas que aturaria durante aquele verão.

- Er... deixe me ver... – procurou em algumas páginas do livro onde os nomes estavam marcados e sorriu. – Meu caro, você teve muita sorte... Eles são muuuuito legais. Tenho total confiança neles. Já estiveram por aqui várias vezes e eu os conheço bem. A não ser um outro novato como você... Mas que não deve ser má pessoa...

- Quem são?? – irritou-se. - Quero os nomes. Nomes!

- Pergunte a eles quem são. Não quero estragar a surpresa. – sorriu maliciosamente. – Só posso dizer que eles são adoráveis.

- Se forem adoráveis como você, então eu estou no céu, certamente? – perguntou com o sarcasmo pingando em suas palavras, logo depois seguindo ao local dirigido.

Shion apenas o seguiu com os olhos, sorrindo. Mais um novato que cairia na armadilha de 'boas vindas' daqueles dez malucos. Sim, Shion sabia que Shaka penaria com eles durante o verão, mas talvez fosse merecido. Aquele nariz empinado sairia dali logo, logo.

Continua...

**Notes: **Olha só, quem diria! Eu, postando uma fic MINHA ainda por cima OOmedo

Eu espero que gostem dela, então. Beijos pra todos, e reviews são bem vindas


	2. Chapter 2

CAPÍTULO II

A porta estava fechada. Estava com um receio enorme em abrir aquilo e encontrar um bando de garotos mimados como ele. Odiava encontrar os seus defeitos em outras pessoas, e ver como era metido e chato _às vezes_. Shaka nascera em berço de ouro, mais era humilde com os outros, mas não se controlava em alguns momentos. Lembrava-se de ter humilhado alguns, mas logo ter pedido perdão e ter rezado horas seguidas tentando aliviar a sua culpa. Desde pequeno fora ensinado a orar e agradecer a tudo que tinha. Seus pais eram pessoas boas, de boa índole até bastante tradicionais. Não tinha irmãos. Mais um problema. Foi mimado até o seu ultimo fio de cabelo e tinha total consciência disso. Diziam isso a ele a todo tempo, não tinha como não saber. _'Ora... Eu não tenho culpa de ser assim. Pelo menos não nesse ponto...' _– pensou, tentando talvez se convencer de algo.

Tomou coragem, e finalmente tocou na maçaneta que brilhava aos seus olhos. Ficou um instante com as mãos sobre esta, e por fim resolveu abrir a porta, e com todo cuidado do mundo, fechou-a atrás de si sem se virar. Lá dentro estava tudo escuro, não via um palmo na frente de seus olhos.

Tateou a parede ao lado, tentando encontrar o interruptor, mas nada dele achar. Já estava nervoso com o silêncio que estava o lugar. Não sabia se estava sozinho, ou se dormiam por lá. Provavelmente não, poque era dia, e as crianças e os adolescentes estavam tão agitados que só dormiriam ao som do toque de recolher.

- Aloou... – perguntou meio baixinho...Apenas para garantir que estava só. – Tem alguém aqui? – tomou coragem e deu alguns passos a sua frente, com uma das mãos esticadas a frente caso encontrasse algo.

Não teve tempo de pensar em chamar mais alguém e sentiu uma pancada na cabeça. Soltou um gemido baixo, e colocou a mão no lugar atingido. Não doera tanto, foi apenas o susto. Nem teve tempo de reclamar e sentiu outra pancada, só que agora em suas nádegas. Sentiu-se extremamente corado, e colocou novamente a mão no local atingido. Estava levando almofadadas, concluiu.

- Quem quer que seja, pode parar! – já disse em um tom claro e forte. Não estava pra brincadeiras. – Se eu pegar quem fez isso eu juro que... – Mal terminou a sua frase e sentiu-se atingido por dezenas de almofadadas, todas ao mesmo tempo! Que diabos estava acontecendo ali?

Shaka já estava deitado no chão, com o rosto tampado pelas mãos, para se proteger. Até achou graça por um tempo, mas eles não paravam! Já estava de saco cheio dos risinhos idiotas e daquela brincadeira infantil.

Minutos depois eles cessaram o ataque. Shaka continuou na mesma posição fetal que estava, esperando um novo ataque de seus pseudo-inimigos, mas não aconteceu. Mesmo assim continuou ali, apenas escutando:

- Será que agente matou ele?

- Fica quieto Dido! Ele deve estar bolando um contra-ataque.

- Não, não. Eu acho que ele não ta tramando nada não...

- Então ele morreu mesmo.

- Como vocês são idiotas. Ele só está com medo.

- Mas que bobo. São almofadas e não metralhadoras!

Todos riram com o comentário daquele menino, que Shaka queria socar no momento. Resolver então se levantar. Mas não saberia onde enfiar a cara. Então preferiu se pronunciar primeiro.

- Que belo presente de Boas Vindas! – disse sem sair de sua posição, assustando alguns presentes.

- Ele falou! Então não está morto coisa nenhuma!

- Fica quieto Afrodite! – escutou mais de uma voz ordenar a mesma coisa.

- Pode levantar, novato. Agente promete que não ataca mais. – ouviu uma voz que até agora não tinha se pronunciado.

- Não confio em vocês.

- E é melhor não confiar mesmo. Mas ande! Foi só uma brincadeira. E além do mais nem doeu tanto assim.

- Tudo bem.- disse tirando as mãos dos olhos, se acostumando com a claridade. Percebeu que vários garotos com almofadas nas mãos estavam o rodeando e o observando como se fosse um bicho. – Não me olhem assim. – corou, e escutou alguns burburinhos sobre si, mas mesmo assim se levantou, fazendo com que eles se afastassem.

- Meu nome é Afrodite. – com um enorme sorriso de orelha a orelha, estendeu a mão para ele. Afrodite era um garoto que... Espere. Garoto? Aquilo mais se parecia com uma menina do que com qualquer coisa. Shaka achou estranho, mas deu a mão para ele mesmo assim. – Eu vim da Suécia, já faz um bom tempo que eu moro aqui em Atenas. E há uns três anos que eu venho aqui ao The Sanctuary. E você como se chama, novato?

- Shaka. – respondeu seco, ajeitando seu cabelo que com certeza estaria desarrumado depois do bombardeio de almofadadas.

- Nome bonito. – um outro garoto se aproximou, estendendo-lhe a mão, com um sorriso enigmático em seu rosto. – Milo, prazer. – ele esbanjava simpatia, até demais, foi aí que reconheceu a voz do garoto com aquela que a pouca tinha feito uma gracinha que fez todos rirem dele, e quis estrangulá-lo por um instante. – Você está bem?

- Estou sim e obrigado por perguntar. – disse num tom meio ríspido, deixando Milo com uma cara meio enojada.

- Eu acho que ele não gostou... – Afrodite disse se sentando na cama que estava atrás de Shaka. Conseguiu ver melhor o quarto onde estava. Tinha alguns beliches e malas por toda parte. Era bem espaçoso e tinha um certo luxo, para um lugar tão afastado da cidade.

- Deixe me fazer todas as apresentações. – Milo começou. – Eu e o Dido você já conhece. Esse aqui é o Deba. – puxou um garoto pelo braço, fazendo com que fitasse Shaka. Ele parecia um adulto em miniatura. Era super fortinho e parecia ser simpático até.

- Olá Shaka. – se apresentou apertando a mão do garoto, com uma certa força, mas nada proposital Shaka imaginou. – Prazer em conhecê-lo. – sorriu e foi retribuído.

- Aquele ali deitado – apontou para um beliche no canto esquerdo do local. – é o anti-social da Máscara da Morte. Ele não é de conversa... Melhor mesmo. Mas se ele tentar falar com você CORRE dele ouviu? – Shaka se assustou com o comentário, mais todos riram e não entendeu mesmo o porque daquele aviso. Depois observou mais o garoto de quem Milo falava. Estava jogado no beliche, apenas com uma calça jeans surrada. Tinha os cabelos rebeldes e escutava um fone de ouvido, por isso não reclamara quando brincaram com ele.

- Deixe que _yo_ me apresento. – escutou de longe alguém se pronunciando. – _Soy_ Shura. E foi o Milo que teve a idéia das almofadas. – correu para trás de Aldebaram para se defender de algum possível ataque da parte de Milo.

- Já está queimando o meu filme com o garoto, Shura? – Milo riu junto com todos os outros, menos Shaka que não havia achado graça em nada, ainda. – Já não basta o que você disse para outro novato agora pouco?

- Ora Milo, você não sabe o quanto é gostoso arruinar a sua reputação. – Shura afirmou, saindo de trás de seu _muro_ defensor.

- Que reputação? – um outro garoto se pronunciara, fazendo os presentes quase rolarem de rir da cara que Milo fazia. Shaka estava achando tudo aquilo muito estressante, e aqueles garotos muito engraçadinhos para o seu gosto. – Seja bem vindo, Shaka. Meu nome é Camus. – Shaka apenas o cumprimentou acenando com a cabeça. Camus tinha um ar extremamente frio, e isso parecia irritar Milo, de algum modo.

- Bom, agora você já conhece eu, o geladinho –fuzilou o tal do Camus com o olhar-, o Deba, Dido, o Shurinha e o Máscara. O outro novato é o... Como é mesmo? – Milo virou-se fitando um garoto que brincava com um videogame portatil e que parecia não estar dando a mínima.

- Aioria. – respondeu sem tirar os olhos do aparelhinho.

- Ah! É mesmo! Como eu me esqueci. – bateu com a mão na testa- É o irmão do Oros. – sorriu para o garoto. – Ele só não teve comitê de boas vindas porque o irmãozinho dele não deixou que agente tocasse no garoto. Como se nós fossemos matá-lo...

- Era melhor prevenir... – um garoto que se parecia muito com o tal do Aioria, só que mais velho se pronunciou. – Desculpe Shaka, mas você não deu pra aliviar... – disse apertando a mão do loiro. – Meu nome é Aioros, e precisando de alguma coisa é só gritar. – sorriu.

- Obrigado, mas acho que eu sei me cuidar sozinho. – respondeu um pouco mais ríspido do que pretendia, fazendo o outro garoto soltar imediatamente a mão e lançar-lhe um olhar indiferente. – Desculpe-me. Não quis ser grosseiro.

- Tudo bem. – saiu andando e se sentou ao lado do irmão e começou a observar o que tanto lhe prendia a atenção.

Shaka nesse momento escutou alguém cantarolando um refrão muito conhecido, e olhou na direção de uma outra cama mais afastada, onde um garoto, de cabelos longos e que parecia o mais, sério dali – depois do Camus.-. Ele estava sentado na cama, com um fone no ouvido e os seus olhos se mantinham fechados acompanhando a música.

Milo observou que o garoto observava o outro e então tratou de fazer as apresentações. Chegou perto do loiro e passou um braço pelo seu ombro enquanto sorria abertamente, sabe-se lá porque.

- Aquele lá é o Saga. Ele é gêmeo de um outro garoto aqui do acampamento, mas que não fica muito com agente. O irmão dele se chama Kanon. Eles são bem legais. E como está vendo, ele adora Van Hallen. – riu, junto do loiro.

Saga percebendo que estava sendo observado, apenas sorriu e acenou murmurando um 'oi' para os dois garotos que tanto lhe fitavam.

- o Dohko é aquele chinês ali. – apontou para um garoto que estava conversando com Camus, com algumas revistas de ciências nas mãos. – Ele é legal também, mas ele não vai muito com a minha cara, porque eu peguei uma mina dele um tempo atrás, mas são águas passadas...

Milo continuou. – Bom, agora só falta eu te apresentar o Mú. – caminharam ainda 'abraçados' em direção a uma cama mais afastada das outras. – Você Shaka, pelo seu jeito de falar não é daqui, não é? – questionou logo depois de se acomodar melhor na cama ao lado do outro garoto.

- Não. Eu nasci na Índia, e faz dois anos que eu estou na Grécia.

O outro garoto riu, e Shaka não entendendo, arqueou uma sobrancelha esperando que ele explicasse o motivo da graça.

- Seu sotaque... é bonitinho. – sorriu, fazendo o outro corar. – Ô MÚÚÚÚ! - Shaka tomou um susto quando do nada, Milo gritara o nome do tal garoto tão alto. Depois se assustou mais ainda quando viu que o garoto que tanto lhe importunara há alguns minutos atrás vinha em sua direção, só que agora com os cabelos presos, mas com aquele mesmo perfume que infestava todo o lugar.

- Oi. – respondeu sentando ao lado de Milo.

- Esse é o...

- Eu já sei. – interrompeu, olhando para o chão.

- Vocês se conhecem? – Milo questionou olhando de um para o outro.

- Eu... Brinquei com ele hoje, antes de... Antes de entrar. – continuou Mú ainda fitando o tão interessante chão.

- Isso é sério Shaka? – olhou para o loiro que apenas assentiu com a cabeça, ainda boquiaberto por ter encontrado o garoto que tanto mexera com ele - Que bacana! – sorriu para os dois e se levantou já indo à direção dos outros meninos. – Vou deixar vocês por aí mesmo e...

- MILO VEM AQUI!

- JÁ VOU! - olhou para os outros garotos que estavam de saída – Mú, Shaka, se vocês quiserem vir também, eu acho que eles combinaram de ver alguma coisa no acampamento das meninas, sei lá, é logo ali. Eu já estou indo ok? Tchau. – se despediu um pouco receoso, por ver que os dois garotos a sua frente estavam tão constrangidos.

Shaka estava mais vermelho do que um pimentão, e Mu não sabia exatamente porque seu coração queria sair pela boca, quando aqueles olhos encontraram com os seus. Era uma sensação extremamente desconfortável, mas queria acabar logo com aquilo.

- Desculpe por ter fugido de você. É que o Shion me disse que você não poderia me ver.

- Shion? Ele queria algo comigo?

- Eu não sei bem... Ele só me disse para descrevê-lo.

- Ah! Claro! Então foi você. – sorriu amarelo, mostrando um pouco de receio.

- Me...me perdoe... ele disse que se eu não fizesse isso ele...

- Não, não precisa se desculpar. Eu até achei... divertido. – sorriu, percebendo que na hora não tinha achado nada disso, mas não queria magoar mais aquele menino tão doce.

- Eu não sou muito bom com espionagens mesmo. – riu junto do loiro que agora não estava mais tão constrangido. – Você é de...

- Índia.

- Percebi... pelo sotaque.

- Você é daqui?

- Bom... não exatamente. Eu vim pra cá há muito tempo, mas eu nasci no Tibet.

- Sério? Eu adoro o Tibet! Eu até tenho alguns gatos que vieram de lá.

- Nossa! Eu adoro gatos. Eu tenho três em casa.

- E eu vinte e cinco.

- VINTE E CINCO? – arregalou os olhos e riu muito depois deixando Shaka mais a vontade - Putz! Você gosta MESMO de gatos.

- Muito.

- Do que mais você gosta?

- Eu? Bom, eu gosto muito de ler na minha biblioteca, meditar... E você Mú?

- Talvez...dormir. – riu do seu próprio comentário, junto de Shaka. – Bom Shaka, eu vou ver o que os outros foram fazer. Vem comigo? – levantou e fitou o outro que estava com uma cara de desanimo. – O que foi?

- Não, eu prefiro dar uma volta por aí, pra conhecer mais o lugar.

- Ok então. Eu te acho depois. – despediu-se andando em direção a uma outra porta mais aos fundos, e saiu atrás dos garotos.

Shaka estava triste pó Mú ter ido embora e desconcertado por ter tido um diálogo com o garoto que tanto lhe impressionara. Tinha prestado atenção em cada frase, cada gesto, cada sorriso que o garoto mostrava. Estava deslumbrado. Parecia que Mu era um ser de outro mundo que cada vez Shaka se encantara mais. Se perguntou por vários minutos o porque de se impressionar tanto com um simples garoto, mas não conseguiu. Sabia que esses pensamentos só sairiam da cabeça quando colocasse outros no lugar. Lembrou de casa então. Dos seus pais, dos gatos, dos empregados, do seu quarto, dos seus pertences, móveis, brinquedos, e mesmo assim não adiantou. Já estava irritado quando teve uma ultima idéia: Apelar para a meditação.

Continua...

**Note: **As apresentações foram feitas finalmente. Mais vai ter mais gente aí pra aparecer... Enquanto ao cap. III, já ta na metade! Hahahaha... Desculpe galera pelos errinhos de gramática ou se lá o que... mais é que to sem tempo de dar uma outra olhada pra arrumar as coisas... hahaha me avisem se acharem qqr coisa estranha demais... se não gostarem de qrr coisa pode xingar a vontade.. hahahaha beijos gente até o próximo cap!


	3. Chapter 3

CAPÍTULO III

Shaka ainda se encontrava naquele lugar, em uma colina um pouco distante de tudo e todos no acampamento. Encontrava-se lá, em posição de lótus, treinando sua mente para não pensar em nada, como sua mãe lhe ensinara um dia. Tentava tirar aqueles certos pensamentos da cabeça, mas em vão. _"Por que aquele olhar mexe tanto comigo?" _Não conseguia mais se concentrar em sua meditação. Remexeu-se algumas vezes, mas a calma não vinha. _"Eu só posso estar ficando louco..."_

Milo, Camus, Afrodite e Mú estavam sentados em um banco, próximo ao alojamento feminino conversando, enquanto os outros flertavam com algumas garotas mais 'saidinhas' dali.

- Merda! – bateu com a mão na testa ao lembrar-se de algo muito importante.

- O quê foi Milo?

- Você acredita, Dite, que eu esqueci as minhas revistas em quadrinhos em cima da mesa lá de casa?

- Ai... É só isso?

- Como 'só' isso? Elas são a minha vida! Eu não vou sobreviver nem um mês sem ler alguma coisa do tipo...

- Para de drama Milo. – Camus se pronunciou, mais sem olhar para o outro desesperado. – Eu tenho algumas aqui. Eu empresto quando você precisar.

- E-eu ouvi bem Dite? – fitou o outro amigo que já lhe sorria. – Ele – apontou – disse que vai... – riu - ele vai me empres... – riu mais ainda, tomou fôlego e continuou. – o Camus vai...

- É Milo, ele disse que lhe empresta as revistinhas. – disse Mú, acabando com todo aquele drama.

- Não. É demais pra mim... Cara! Isso é um fato histórico! Merece até um lembrete: 'O dia em que Camus, o temível, emprestou algo para Milo, o pobre coitado.'– disse com voz de locutor, fazendo Afrodite e Mú caírem na gargalhada. – Muito obrigado Camus, mais eu acho que seus gibis não fazem o meu tipo...

- Como você sabe?

- Apenas pelo fato de serem SUAS revistas, já não combinam comigo... – disse e riu junto dos outros amigos presentes, fazendo Camus bufar de raiva.

- Você não perde uma não é Milo? – perguntou Camus já se levantando.

- Espera aí Camus! Agente ainda não terminou de...

- Faz um favor pra mim? Vai a merda. – disse pausadamente saiu andando em direção aos outros colegas.

- Calma Camus... É só brincadeira...

- Não enche Afrodite. – virou-se novamente mas continuou andando na direção dos outros que estavam mais afasatados.

- NÃO AGUENTOU NÃO FOI GELADINHO?? – berrou para o garoto que já se afastava, mas recebeu como resposta um dedo médio muito mal educado.

- Chega Milo.

- Você viu o que ele fez, Dite? Maldito francês...

- Qualquer dia ele te parte a cara. – disse Mú, divertido, para o escorpiano, que não estava nem aí. – Bom, eu também já vou. Vou dar uma volta por aí, talvez eu encontre algo mais interessante pra fazer, do que ver o Milo torrando as paciências do gelinho... ops! Do Camus. – despediu-se e se afastou, deixando Afrodite e Milo, ainda sentados e olhando pro nada, num silencio meio constrangedor, até que Dite, resolvera se pronunciar.

- Assim nunca vai dar certo, Milo.

- Pois eu nem ligo mais...

- Então não me peça para te ajudar em mais nada sobre esse assunto, até que você resolva cooperar. – e saiu também, deixando um Milo pensativo e com os pensamentos diretamente voltados para um francês revoltado.

* * *

Quando estava conseguindo a sua tão sonhada concentração, foi tirado de seu estado por uma mão que lhe tocara em seu ombro esquerdo, e por uma voz doce que lhe sussurrava nos ouvidos.

- Me ensina? – Shaka viu seu corpo estremecer com o contato.

Virou-se para fitar quem estava tirando a sua concentração. Foi quando viu Mu. Quis morrer na hora, pois tudo aquilo que estava tentando fazer fora por água abaixo, quando viu um sorriso singelo estampado no rosto do outro garoto. Estava lá para esquecer um pouco dele, mas seria inútil -felizmente-.

- Claro Mú. Sente se aqui na minha frente. – No momento pensou que não conseguiria formar uma frase coerente e inteira ao observar o quão era fofo aquele rosto vermelhinho. Então esperou que o outro se sentasse no lugar conforme foi lhe indicado. – Cruze as pernas assim. – mostrou como se fazia, mas Mu estava tendo dificuldades com a tal posição (1) lótus.

Não conteu o riso, e recebeu uma careta de desaprovação do outro – Me desculpe – continuou rindo, com as mãos na boca. - Eu sou um péssimo professor. - Então engatinhou até o seu _aluno _e mostrou, guiando suas pernas, como se fazia. – Essa vem por baixo assim... E a outra... Por aqui.

No primeiro momento não percebeu que Mu estava com os olhos arregalados e com a boca seca pela aproximação e pelo contato que tivera com o garoto, mais depois se deparou com um olhar assustado de Mu, e tratou de se afastar e voltar ao seu ponto inicial, totalmente sem jeito.

- N-não é tão difícil... – Disse Mu, com a cabeça baixa tentando esconder a vermelhidão de seu rosto.

- Por que eu te ajudei oras! – brincou.

- Mas não precisava. Realmente não precisava... – essa ultima frase soou tão baixo, que pareceu mais como um pensamento, deixando Shaka meio perdido.

- Ok então. Feche os olhos agora. – então ele o fez. – Agora tente esquecer tudo a sua volta. Tente se concentrar e não pense em nada.

- Não consigo não pensar em nada.

- Ao menos tente.

20 segundos depois.

- Como eu posso pensar em uma forma de não pensar em nada? Não é lógico...

- No que esta pensando então?

Mu pensou um pouco para responder. Estava pensando no contato de minutos atrás, e como se sentia bem em estar perto daquele loiro. E que em um dia de convívio, já não conseguia tirá-lo da cabeça. – São coisas boas. – disse finalmente, sorrindo ainda com os olhos fechados.

- Se são boas tudo bem. Tente então, não pensar em coisas negativas. Consegue isso?

- Sim.

- Então respire fundo...

E assim continuaram por um bom tempo, apenas sentindo a brisa da tarde fizessem seus cabelos esvoaçarem. Mu estava adorando a sensação de paz que tomava conta de todo o seu corpo. A muito tempo não sentia nada igual. As palavras que Shaka dizia, só faziam com que o garoto dos cabelos cor de lavanda, viajasse mais, cada vez mais longe e para lugares onde nunca imaginara ter ido.

Shaka estava adorando ser professor por um dia. Ainda mais de uma coisa tão prazerosa como a meditação. Enfim tinha conseguido a sua tão sonhada concentração e paz interna, que nunca teria alcançado, tentando fugir do inevitável. A presença de Mú, só fazia bem a ele, e isso era fato.

Nunca pensou sentir-se tão bem, acompanhado de uma pessoa, que acabara de conhecer, e que de uma hora para a outra, se tornara indispensável. Tinha medo de estar se adiantando, mais sabia que dali sairia uma grande amizade, como nunca teve co ninguém em toda sua vida.

* * *

- Que cara é essa Camus? – Shura perguntou, ao observar a feição de ódio estampada no rosto do amigo.

- Nunca mais eu tento ser sociável com aquele idiota!– esbravejou.

- Quem?

- Adivinha...

- Ih... A mesma historia de todo verão: Milo enchendo Camus. Camus bolando um plano vingativo. Camus se vinga e Milo fica puto. Milo planeja um plano pior ainda, enche mais o Camus e por aí vai... – Saga brincou, se aproximando dos dois amigos que conversavam, fazendo os dois rirem.

- Não é bem assim... – disse Camus ainda rindo, de sua própria desgraça.

- É pior. – concluiu Shura rindo. – Não sei ainda como vocês ainda não se quebraram por aí.

- Eu não gosto de brigas... Mas que aquele grego está pedindo por um belo soco no meio da cara, ele está...

- Às vezes, se vocês tentassem conversar...

-... Alguém sairia morto. – concluíram Camus e Shura ao mesmo tempo e gargalharam também, junto à Saga.

- Mas falando sério agora... – começou Shura. – o Saga tem razão de achar que se vocês conversassem, talveeeez vocês acertassem seus ponteiros.

- Eu acho muito pouco provável. – concluiu Camus.

- Mas eu não entendo essa rixa entre vocês... Desde sempre foi assim? – Saga o questionou.

- Na verdade eu também não sei. Eu só sei que o meu santo não cruzou com o dele dês da primeira vez que agente se viu. – sorriu.

- Se não tem um motivo concreto, pra que tanto ódio?

- Saga, meu querido... – colocou a mão no ombro do amigo, sorrindo divertidamente. – o Milo é INSUPORTÁVEL! Isso é um motivo bem concreto. – e os três riram.

- Talvez... – Shura prosseguiu, ainda rindo um pouco. – Mas nem todos acham isso. – olhou para Afrodite que se aproximava lançando-lhe um olhar totalmente indiferente.

- Camus, eu preciso falar com você. – disse sério, sem olhar para os outros presentes.

- Fale, oras.

- Só eu e você.

- Depois está bem? Agora eu estou ocupado conversando aqui com os MEUS amigos.

- Tudo bem. – suspirou. – Eu procuro por você depois, então.

- Ok. – virou-se para Shura que estava rindo, sabe-se lá porque. – O que foi?

- "MEUS amigos". Isso foi tão... poético! – abraçou os dois amigos, que riam muito também, nem ligando para Afrodite, que já se afastava. – Eu também te amo Camus! – e os três riram mais ainda.

- E quem foi que disse que eu te amo? – arqueou uma sobrancelha ainda brincando.

- Eu sinto... – disse com uma voz feminina e gargalhou ainda mais.

- Seus dois gays... Vocês ainda me matam de rir. – Saga disse secando as lágrimas.

Continua...

(1) - Será que foi só eu que pensei em uma coisa ULTRA perva nesse momento:XX

**Note: **Demorei?? uhoiuahuiaa.. bem.. eu axei que esse cap ficou meio curto, mais eu recompenso no próximo XD não tenho muito pra falar mesmo... só agradeço os comentários dos outros capitulos.. então.. até o próximo, mais rápido possivel :)


	4. Chapter 4

CAPITULO IV

Aioria pausou seu jogo e levou alguns segundos observando ao seu redor. Nada. Nem uma mosca se movendo. Concluiu então que estava só.

Suspirou levando uma de suas mãos até os olhos, esfregando-os num ato involuntário.

Estava pensando no que realmente faria. Se ele voltaria com seu jogo, se caçaria alguma coisa pra comer, seja lá onde eles guardavam o alimento naquele fim de mundo, ou se tiraria um cochilo até que alguém chegasse para pelo menos ter com quem conversar. Optou pela primeira opção, já que era a mais acessível.

Voltou com seu joguinho, mais em poucos minutos foi interrompido por um barulho vindo da porta. Era seu irmão, e que estava com uma cara de poucos amigos.

- Cadê?

- Cadê o quê? – nem ligou para o desespero do irmão.

- Aquele desgraçado do Máscara da Morte! – estava descontroladamente procurando pelo outro, olhando por debaixo das camas, atrás dos armários...

- Aioros, por Zeus! Eu que vou lá saber de Máscara da Morte?

- Ele não pode ter ido muito longe... Você não faz nem idéia? – lançou um olhar de piedade para o irmão mais novo, como se adiantasse alguma coisa implorar daquele jeito.

- Sei lá! Ele deve estar por aí correndo atrás de garotinhas inocentes, infringindo regras, ou seja: o de sempre. Mas porque esse drama todo? – finalmente desligou seu aparelho portátil para voltar toda a sua atenção para o irmão.

- Ah... você nem imagina. – sentou-se ao lado do mais novo, esfregando uma mão na outra como se quisesse socar alguém, ainda bufando de raiva.

- Nesse momento eu estou imaginando milhares de coisas, então, por favor, me esclareça. – já estava perdendo sua paciência.

- Ele simplesmente me inscreveu no concurso de tiro ao alvo do acampamento!

Aioria parou por um minuto pensando se quebrava ou não seu videogame na cabeça do seu irmão por ter dito tamanha inutilidade. Concluiu que não havia necessidade. Não agora.

- E é só isso? – questionou ainda não acreditando que aquilo era real.

- Você não escutou o que eu disse? Eu disse que o Más...

- Eu escutei perfeitamente bem. – interrompeu massageando suas têmporas e contando até dez em pensamento para que não perdesse a linha ali.

- Então porque não está tendo um ataque, como eu estou tendo agora?

- Porque isso não é motivo para ter um pití, Aioros! Ora! faça me um favor!

- Ma-mas você não sentiu a gravidade da coisa! Isso vai ser desastroso meu irmão! – estava chacoalhando Aioria pelos ombros pra ver se ele pegava no tranco.

- Eu não entendo... você é ótimo com arco-e-flecha. Não sei porque tanto desespero. Você deveria ter agradecido ao Máscara pelo favor.

- Aioria, sua mula empacada! Eu disse TIRO-AO-ALVO! Eu por acaso citei a palavra arco-e-flecha aqui? Eu disse TIRO! Isso refresca a tua memória?

Então foi ai que a ficha caiu. Aioros e armas de fogo eram palavras que de maneira alguma poderiam se situar em uma mesma frase.

Pra resumir melhor: Airos tinha pavor de armas, e nem poderia sonhar em ver a cor de uma que logo já ficava estirado no chão desfalecido.

Aioria logo se lembrou de um fato que aconteceu no ano passado, em uma apresentação de uma peça teatral onde o bandido soltava dois tiros pra cima com uma arma de brinquedo, mas que fazia um barulho estrondoso. A peça teve que ser interrompida por conta de uma criança que quase bateu as botas ao ouvir o som dos tiros. Foi uma confusão só, graças a esse medo mortal do seu querido irmãozinho.

- Bom Oros, eu não sei o que dizer. – Sua feição ficou seria, mas por dentro ria como um louco só de ver o rosto divertidamente desesperado que seu irmão mostrava.

- Eu não sei como vai ser isso... mas antes eu acabo com a raça aquele italiano bastardo.

- Se acalma meu irmão, você pode reverter isso.

- Mas sé claro que nós vamos reverter isso!

- 'Nós vamos'? – repetiu mais desconfiado vendo seu irmão se levantar da cama com uma expressão muito suspeita. - Co-como assim 'nós vamos'?

- E eu já tenho um plano perfeito em mente. Só que pra isso, vou precisar da sua ajuda. – Aí Aioria viu que a coisa estava perdida mesmo. Ele havia feito aquela cara, a que sempre comprava qualquer um com aquela falsa inocência escancarada.

- Mas eu sabia que ia sobrar para o caçula aqui... – afundou a cabeça no travesseiro se lamentando.

É, aqueles três meses seriam longos demais pra sua cabeça...

**oOoOoOoOoOo**

- Então, como se sentiu?

- Eu nunca pensei que meditar e esquecer os problemas trouxesse essa sensação tão boa... – Um estava revigorado. Sentia-se tão bem, que não sabia como expressar ao certo.

- Pois é. Eu medito sempre que eu fico muito agitado, sabe? - Estavam caminhando na direção dos alojamentos femininos, onde os outros garotos se encontravam. – Sempre que você quiser, eu posso te ajudar com a meditação.

- Ah! Obrigado, Shaka, nem sei como agradecer... – viu que o garoto loiro estava meio sem graça, e até achou graça. – Ah! Olha lá o Afrodite! Vamos falar com ele...

- Er... eu acho melhor eu voltar lá pra dentro. Eu... preciso arrumar minhas coisas. Deixei tudo lá e...

- Ah, tudo bem Shaka. Eu te acompanho.

- Não! Não é necessário. Acho eu já aprendi o caminho. – sorriu agradecido.

- Tudo bem então. – se olharam mais uma vez, e então Mu mudou seu rumo até o suéco, que colhia algumas flores um pouco mais adiante.

- Dite! – Mu acenou para o garoto que o fitou com um sorriso, e correu até seu encontro.

- Mú, você demorou...

- Bom... é que eu estava...

- AH!!! Nem precisa me dizer... eu até imagino... – sorriu malicioso, batendo com o cotovelo nas costelas do ariano.

- Afrodite! Seja lá o que você está pensando, não é nada disso! – ficou extremamente vermelho.

- Ah Muzinho... eu não pensei nada demais. Eu só imaginei que você e o Shakinha estivessem por aí... caminhando, ou sei lá. – se defendeu, fingindo estar ofendido.

- Pois você errou! E que coisa é essa de 'Shakinha'...

- AAAHHH! ENTÃO VOCÊS ESTAVAM MESMO...

- MEDITANDO DITE! Nós estávamos meditando! – quase berrou, fazendo outras pessoas que estavam perto prestarem a atenção em sua conversa.

- Meditando? Credo Muzinho... que coisa mais sem graça...

- Você devia tentar sabia? Pra deixar de ser tão espevitado!

- Você gosta? – Dite voltou, mostrando as flores e mudando o assunto.

- São lindas, e cheiram bem. Gosto sim, porque?

- E que eu vou entregar pra uma pessoa, precisava de uma opinião. – disse enquanto aspirava o aroma das rosas.

- São pra mim? Ora Dite, não precisava... – Mú brincou, já metendo a mão nas flores.

- Tire essas patas delas! – puxou-as da mão do amigo, rindo. – Você não é merecedor.

- Assim você me ofende...

**oOoOoOoOoOo**

Shaka adentrou ao alojamento com todo cuidado possível, porque da ultima vez foi bombardeado por uma dúzia de garotos malucos. Não queria correr o risco de novo.

Tinha gente conversando lá dentro, mais nada de almofadas vindo em sua direção. Parcialmente estava seguro.

- Então, você entendeu ou quer que eu volte? – escutou uma primeira voz que falava pausadamente.

- Pára criatura, eu não sou retardado. Entendi tudo. – a outra voz estava desanimada, mais pelo menos estava firme no que falava.

Shaka observou que não era de seu feitio ficar escutando a conversa dos outros. Então começou a andar em passos firmes, para mostrar a quem quer que fosse que tinha mais gente ali.

Foi diretamente de encontro a sua mala, sem contato visual com nenhum dos presentes no quarto.

Pegou suas coisas e seguiu até um armário próximo procurando por gavetas vazias, sem sucesso.

- Err... Aquelas gavetas dali estão desocupadas. – Shaka voltou-se para os garotos que estavam sentados em uma cama logo atrás de lê, e viu que o garoto mais velho apontava para um armário mais afastado, próximo a saída lateral do quarto.

O indiano murmurou um obrigado quase inaudível e seguiu para guardar toda sua bagagem.

Aiolia fez uma careta de nojo quando o garoto voltou a ficar de costas para eles, e seu irmão mais velho segurou o riso tampando a boca com as mãos.

O mais novo puxou seu irmão para fora do quarto, ainda rindo baixo, sem que Shaka percebesse. Fecharam a porta e andaram alguns metros e desataram a rir.

- Ele é insuportável, Oros!

- Calma, agente não pode tirar conclusões precipitadas sobre uma pessoa sem que a conheçamos bem.

- Hum... sei não... pra mim ele não passa de um filhinho de papai mal amado e rabugento.

- Se eu disser que é exatamente isso que eu acho de você, você ficaria chateado comigo? – bagunçou os cabelos do irmão recebendo um soco de leve nos ombros como resposta.

- Você acha que eu me pareço com aquele lá? – fez uma cara de desprezo, que Aioros não pode conter o riso mais uma vez.

- Em termos.

- Pois bem. Dizem que eu sou muito parecido com você. – mostrou a língua.

- Ah, quem disse uma barbaridade dessas? – fingiu ter se ofendido.

- Pra você ver como as pessoas estão desinformadas...

Os dois ficaram discutindo e caminhando mais alguns minutos até que pararam para observar uma cena um tanto... comprometedora.

Continua...

**oOoOoOoOoOo**

N/A: Podem xingar até a minha décima geração. Eu to merecendo... mas que porcaria... acho que foram uns 6 meses de hiatus de fic o.o Foi um lapso... e eu esqueci totalmente dela mais ta... esse cap tá uma bosta mais é melhor do que nada... mais 132415643214548 de desculpas pra quem leu e ficou esperando alguma noticia disso aqui! Eu sou uma imprestável mesmo... #se mata#


End file.
